


Next to you (I Belong)

by Chili



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chili/pseuds/Chili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, This is what I made for you Willow I hope you like it C: !! Merry Christmas hohohohohoho- I really enjoyed making this, it's a nice change of pace from the brutal current state of the manga, so I hope it warms your heart ! !</p></blockquote>





	Next to you (I Belong)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamcreek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcreek/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> So, This is what I made for you Willow I hope you like it C: !! Merry Christmas hohohohohoho- I really enjoyed making this, it's a nice change of pace from the brutal current state of the manga, so I hope it warms your heart ! !


End file.
